Fountain of Dreams
Super Smash Bros. Melee |theme=Holy spring |boss=Nightmare |mini-boss=N/A |common enemies=N/A }} The Fountain of Dreams (called the Dream Spring in Kirby's Adventure) is a holy location found on planets across Gamble Galaxy. Each Fountain of Dreams supply good dreams to their planet's inhabitants, as well as collect the hopes and dreams of all living things (according to the introduction of Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land). Every Fountain of Dreams holds a legendary Star Rod: a powerful relic that essentially serves as the power source for the Fountains and can control the planet's stars. Kirby has traveled to quite a few of these fountains throughout the course of the series. Level Intro Kirby brandishes the Star Rod and marches over to the Fountain of Dreams with every intention of putting it back. King Dedede drops from above and grabs Kirby. He is dragged along for a bit before Kirby turns to look at the King who shakes his head pleadingly. Ignoring him, Kirby walks over to the Fountain with the king still hanging on and finally knocks Dedede away with the Star Rod. King Dedede watches in helpless horror as Kirby leaps onto the Fountain of Dreams and puts the Star Rod back in its proper place. Nightmare then emerges from the Fountain in his Power Ball form, knocking the Star Rod off and making Kirby and King Dedede panic. He flies off then the King inhales both Kirby and the Star Rod and spits them out, sending Kirby sailing after him. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land The first time a Fountain of Dreams was seen in the series was in Kirby's Adventure. Prior to the events of the game, Nightmare had taken residence in the Fountain of Dreams, forcing King Dedede to remove the Star Rod and split it into seven parts, giving one part each to his trusted friends, and keeping one part for himself. The downside of this was that no one in Dream Land was dreaming at all. Kirby traveled all over Dream Land defeating each of Dedede's allies and getting back the pieces of the rod. After Kirby traveled far into Rainbow Resort, the location of Pop Star's Fountain of Dreams, he defeated Dedede and put Star Rod back in its place. This awoke the Nightmare however, so Dedede and Kirby worked together and defeated it using the Star Rod's Power. The Star Rod was finally placed back into the Fountain of Dreams following Nightmare's defeat. ''Kirby's Avalanche In ''Kirby's Avalanche, the Fountain of Dreams serves as the game's final arena, where Kirby takes on rounds twelve to sixteen (Heavy Mole to King Dedede). Should Kirby prevail against Dedede, he is crowned Avalanche Champion of the Dream Fountain Cup. Interestingly, what appears to be a figurine of Nightmare's Power Orb (using its coloration seen in Kirby's Adventure artwork rather than its in-game sprite) appears as a design element on the Fountain, in place of the Star Rod. Whether or not this is an intentional easter egg / reference to Kirby's Adventure or merely a coincidence is unknown. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra ]] In the Milky Way Wishes sub-game, Marx asks Kirby to summon the great comet Nova in an attempt to restore peace to the sun and moon. To do this, Kirby had to awaken the power of each Fountain of Dreams of seven other nearby planets to gather the surrounding stars. Kirby would soon find out that this was a difficult task however, and it would be all for naught after Marx uses Nova for his own selfish desires. The Fountains Kirby visits on his journey are all more or less identical to the Fountain of Dreams on Pop Star. Meta Knight would also carry out the same task later on in Meta Knightmare Ultra, only this time to get Nova to summon the all-powerful warrior known as Galacta Knight for him to fight. Ironically, Meta Knight does not visit each planet's Fountain of Dreams. In the credits of Meta Knightmare Ultra, however, there is a scene that shows Meta Knight standing in front of the Fountain of Dreams. This may suggest that there was supposed to be a cutscene for Meta Knight visiting the planets' Fountain of Dreams. As pointed out in the Fountain of Dreams Trophy in ''Super Smash Bros. Melee, Kirby Super Star confirmed that the Fountain of Dreams on Pop Star isn't unique, and that there are other identical fountains on other planets strewn across the galaxy. To date, Kirby Super Star and its remake are the first (and currently the only ones) to explore the fact that Pop Star wasn't the only planet to have a similar fountain. As such, it is possible that the planets explored in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards also have their own version of the Fountain of Dreams, although this is unconfirmed. All that is known about the fountains in Kirby Super Star is that they contain the star power necessary to summon Nova. In the Super Smash Bros. series [[image: SmashFountain.jpg|thumb|The Fountain of Dreams as seen in Super Smash Bros. Melee]] [[image:Trophy185.PNG|left|300px|The Fountain of Dreams' Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee]] The Fountain of Dreams is a location that combatants can fight on in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Like all the stages, it also appears as a Trophy. The arena consists of a large platform (the fountain itself) below three smaller platforms, similar to Melee's Battlefield stage; however, two of them rise and fall over time. The Fountain of Dreams is also where the player can fight and unlock Marth since Fire Emblem characters don't have their own stage in Melee, and it is also the stage where one fights him during All-Star mode. The Fountain of Dreams does not appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. However, its music appears as an alternate soundtrack for Green Greens. The music for this stage is an orchestal remix of Gourmet Race's theme. Said remix was used in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land during the battle against Dedede, and has since been recognized as the fountain's theme. Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land was most likely in development at some point during the creation of Super Smash Bros. Melee, and so the fountain's music was added as a teaser for the upcoming GBA game. Music Related Quotes Trivia *Level 8 is called "The Fountain of Dream" in the Japanese version of ''Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. *In the background of a few levels in Kirby: Triple Deluxe are structures that look visually similar to the Fountain of Dreams. Gallery kadv_end2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:Kirby-Triple-Deluxe-7-1-.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' de:Traumbrunnen ja:夢の泉 Category:Levels Category:Places Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Stages Category:Levels in Kirby's Adventure Category:Levels in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land